A skid structure for a powertrain encounters torsional loads arising from operation of the powertrain. A shape, size and construction of the skid structure are typically selected such that the skid structure is able to bear the torsional loads from the powertrain. More often than not, skid structures end up being large, heavy and/or bulky when manufactured to conventionally derived specifications that are known to withstand torsional loads.
However, in some cases, tight space constraints may present difficulties in the mounting of a large skid structure for a given powertrain. In other cases, the size, shape, and/or construction of the skid structure may need to comply with various regulations governing a height and weight of a powertrain assembly. Hence, these regulations may in turn dictate the size, shape, and/or other constructional features of the skid structure. Therefore, producing a skid structure with a compact yet sturdy configuration i.e., having adequate stiffness to withstand torsional loads from operation of a powertrain, and complying with various height and weight regulations can be a real challenge to manufacturers.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,781 (the '781 patent) discloses a modular skid base is provided for supporting, for example, a power generation system that includes a prime mover (e.g., an engine) and a driven machine (e.g., an alternator; a generator; a compressor; a pump; a gear drive for, for example, heavy industrial applications; or any other type of load device). The modular skid base includes a pair of first support skid rails and a pair of second support skid rails. The modular skid base also includes an overlapping section that includes a portion of the second support skid rails overlapping a portion of the first support skid rails along a length direction of the modular skid base. The overlapping section can provide stiffness where required without adding height and mass to the entire modular skid base. However, the overlapping section disclosed in the '781 patent adds width to the skid base thereby making the skid base larger in width. Hence, there is a need for a skid structure that overcomes the aforesaid shortcomings and provides for skid structure with a sturdy and compact configuration while also having adequate stiffness to withstand the torsional loads.